Taligelia Rendervault
Status: Needs renovation Taligelia Rendervault is a female tribute from District 11. She was originally created by The Targaryen of District 4. More Information Birthday: February 14th Family: * Andelia Rendervault (biological mother, declared deceased in absentia) * Francis Rendervault (biological father, declared deceased in absentia) * Colletta Clarke (adoptive mother, declared deceased in absentia) * Andrew Clarke (adoptive brother, declared deceased in absentia) Home: District 11 Occupation(s) before Games: Fruit orchard worker Usual affilation: The Rendervault family (formerly), the Clarke family Usual alliance: Loner Love Interest(s): None Reasons for Winning: To prove that she will be the sole survivor of the strange phenomenon that is associated with her, to prove that she isn't the cause of the phenomenon Token: Andrew's necklace Backstory Taligelia was born to the 18 year olds Andelia and Francis Rendervault, who had eloped a year before. Her parents, in hiding from their families (due to the families disapproving of Andelia and Francis being together), decided to volunteer for the Games. Deciding to volunteer or not had been a dilemma to them as they had to take Taligelia into consideration. But eventually, they decided that she would be better off in an orphanage, with people who had experience of looking after children, as they considered themselves to still be too young to be parents and most of their actions were drastic, due to them wanting to hide from their disapproving families for as long as possible. They couldn't make Taligelia endure change constantly. Because of the decision that Andelia and Francis made, Taligelia was taken into an orphanage. While she was being raised there, Andelia and Francis prepared for the Games. Both surprisingly did well in training as Andelia received a training score of 7 and Francis received a score of 8. They managed to survive for ten days in the Arena. But the eleventh day was when things became strange, as Andelia and Francis had mysteriously disappeared. Their cannons didn't sound and when the airship came to collect their bodies, they were nowhere to be found. Panem was in shock. Conspiracy theorists began to attempt to justify what had happened to Taligelia's parents. Theories mainly linked back to Andelia and Francis' families. When confronted, the families stated they had nothing to do with their sudden disappearances. Panem's hysteria made the infant Taligelia famous. Many visited the orphanage just to see Taligelia. Francis and Andelia were later declared dead in absentia. Eventually, Taligelia was adopted by Colletta Clarke, who was the mother of a 3 year old boy, Andrew. Taligelia and Andrew grew up together and became best friends. They liked to help out their mother at the fruit orchard. However, Colletta would suddenly disappear when Taligelia had reached the age of 14 and Andrew 17, putting Panem into hysteria once more. Colletta was soon declared dead in absentia, much to the misery of Taligelia and Andrew. Taligelia was confused, as well as saddened. Andrew saw Taligelia's confusion as an opportunity to tell her about her parents, leaving her in more shock. A year later, when Taligelia was 15 and Andrew was 18, Andrew volunteered for the Games. Taligelia begged him not to but Andrew assured her that he'll be okay and that he'll win the Games. But instead, he vanished and Taligelia was driven to tears. Taligelia was eventually reaped for the next Games and Taligelia vowed to prove to Panem that she will survive this vanishing phenomenon and that she was not the cause of it. Personality Taligelia is a silent person, especially around those she doesn't know. She will keep her thoughts and feelings to herself. However, if people got to know her, they'd learn that she has two sides to her personality. She can be a very honest and determined person, but she can also be kind yet sad. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: Weaponry (spear, bayonet knife), navigation skills, plant identification, tree climbing Weaknesses: Swimming, strength, alliances, past Song Inspiration None. Inspiration None. Notable relationships Biological parents: Taligelia didn't have a relationship with her parents due to them volunteering for the Games and eventually being declared dead in absentia when she was a baby. Colletta: Taligelia was close to Colletta, before she was declared dead in absentia. Andrew: Taligelia and Andrew were best friends, growing up with one another. Family Andelia Rendervault Lunaii.png|Andelia Rendervault, biological mother † Francis Rendervault Lunaii.png|Francis Rendervault, biological father † Colletta Clarke Lunaii.png|Colletta Clarke, adoptive mother † Andrew Clarke Lunaii.png|Andrew Clarke, adoptive brother † Fate TBA after retirement. Gallery Trivia Category:District 11 Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes